Abscondita Headquarters
The Abscondita Headquarters 'was built for the purpose of having a place for The Abscondita to stay. Danielle Hillard, founder of the group, sought out Orpheus Manta, the strange old man who was allegedly flawless at creating magical locations. In 1969, Danielle, Orpheus and various other original members of the Abscondita finished the Headquarters. History Entry and magical concealment The Headquarters is located in between two of the bodies of water in Highgate Ponds, Camden Town, Greater London. The entrance is marked with a deadly nightshade on the floor, as if it fell. This nightshade, instead of being purple with a yellow seed, is red with a green seed. The nightshade, dubbed "the Friendly Nightshade" by members of the Abscondita, is invisible to Muggles and never dies. To enter the Headquarters, one must draw an "A" around the Friendly Nightshade in the dirt with their wand. The Friendly Nightshade blooms, and then one has to tap the petals with their wand in a particular order, which changes weekly. Then the ground opens up, the dirt pressed neatly to the sides, and there is a revolving staircase leading down into Level 1. The Abscondita Headquarters has several concealment charms placed on it. For one, there is the Fidelis Charm (for which Orpheus Manta is the Secret Keeper), as well as it being Unplottable, Muggle-proof and various other charms that Orpheus thought of and helped with. As Headquarters During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, all the members of the Abscondita stayed in the Headquarters most of the time. In between the Wars, Orpheus stayed in the Headquarters, not having a place of his own. He busied himself with adding small features everywhere and even planting several fruits, vegetables and herbs so that, should it be needed again and it was not safe to go out for food, the Abscondita could live easily for a while. Layout Level 1 Level 1 refers to one level below ground. On this floor, the Headquarters has three rooms: the kitchen, the conference room and the main living room and dining room. The conference room is where the members who work with the Order of the Phoenix meet. It has maps, plans and dates on countless rolls of parchment, and clippings of the ''Daily Prophet, ''including the Death Eaters at large at the time. The main living room and dining room has one large table for eating, and several comfortable sofas by a blazing fire. There is also a radio, a bookshelf and even a piano. It also has the vegetable and herb garden, with several fruit plants, which grow from a constant supply of sunlight provided by a charm. The level is described as having vast windows that display weather realistically like in the Ministry of Magic. It is spacious and each room is decorated with purple and red, flickered with green and yellow, to represent the colours of Nightshade flowers. Level 2 Level 2 is, obviously, two levels below ground, and it includes everyone's sleeping quarters in separate rooms. The style of the rooms is influenced by Hogwarts dormitories, with four poster beds. There are beside-tables and lights that can be set onto only giving light to its owner, so not to disturb others. There are also large bathrooms. Level 3 Level 3 is only used for emergencies, it is concealed behind a painting of a Siamese Fighting Fish at the end of the corridor on Level 2. It opens to a password that only Orpheus Manta knows. Level 3 has a small store of food being kept cool, a fire, and has dozens of pillows on the floor. There is also a bathroom and several Muggle board games. Level 3 is also completely soundproof. Escape path If Level 3 is somehow breached by enemies, there is an escape path behind the fireplace, just in case the Floo network is being watched. The escape path has various openings, including within ten metres from the Friendly Nightshade, and all the way to London Underground, and Diagon Ally. Features added by Orpheus Orpheus Manta, having stayed in the Headquarters in between the wars, added many features to the place, both for security, hospitality and comfort. Some features are completely trivial, yet add to the atmosphere. *'Vegetable, fruit and herb garden: '''Planted so that the Abscondita can support itself if they are unable to exit for being watched. *Charmed windows : 'Display various different weathers, like in the Ministry of Magic *'Charmed bedside lights: 'Can be switched to a setting so that only the owner can see the light, so not to disturb others. Inspiration from the Hand of Glory. *'Charmed radio: 'Includes wizarding and anti-Death Eater and information channels, as well as Muggle music channels *'Alarm system: 'An apparation on Level 1 which shows the outside of the Headquarters *'Amortentia candles: '''Candles in the bedroom which are Amortentia-scented, therefore putting every person at maximum comfort. Category:Manta family possessions Category:Locations Category:Unplottable locations